The Other Second Mass
by FutureNovelist887
Summary: We thought we had seen everything when the second Mass. was brought together. We were wrong. With Skitters on the rise, only a team of rag-tag warriors can defeat them - the OTHER Second Mass. No longer on Hiatus! Based before the second season.
1. Skitters On the Rise

**A/N: Hiya, guys! I just finished watching the premiere to 'Falling Skies' the all new TNT show, and I was like: AW! YES! Welcome to my new obsession! So, I couldn't help but mix my two favorite obsessions: PJO and Falling Skies. We'll leave it like that, so, ya know. Suckish, probably, and just to let you know now, this is on partial Hiatus, like all of my stories. Don't expect regular updates, 'cause I tend to not give them. Sorry! **

**The OTHER A/N: Umm...ah-kay, the first one I wrote when I wrote this during the summer. This is the one written today. Please enjoy!**

**~Future (12/11/11)**

**Me: Wee! New obsession time! **

**Di: She doesn't own Falling Skies nor PJO. She DOES own Lucus, Malcolm, Beckendorf, Thalia, and Arrin Jackson, though. Hahahahaha! **

* * *

><p><em>Perseus Jackson, <em>put his back flat against the wall, holding the gun close. A swarm of Skitters had just been located, and he knew they were close. He was determined to keep him and his family safe, no matter what the cost.

His breathing, all though fast paced with his racing heart, was cool and calm, filled with quiet little huffs as he prepared for what was behind him. They had already taken two of his kids, along with a few others from his Unit. It had torn him apart, but that was the past.

He had to focus what was now and in the future.

He let out one final puff of breath, recocked his gun, and swerved around, to find...nothing.

"Wha - " but he was wrong. A strong, heavy mass from above crash landed upon him...something he knew all-too-well as a Skitter. He could hear it clicking insecently, hovering directly above his ear.

But he wasn't going to take that.

In one clean swipe with his arms, legs, and whole body, he flung the six legged creature off of himself. With his cocked gun, he aimed at the creature, and shot it clear in the head.

It died squelling, as if saying something uncomprehendable, perhaps final last words, death wishes...

But to Percy, it was nothing more than the victorious sound of another one dead in his tracks.

* * *

><p><em>Thomas Mason, <em>looked around the empty warehouse, searching for food for his Unit. Without it, he knew they would surely die in the weeks and years to come.

As he snooped, he heard it. The insecetent clicking that signals a close by Skitter. And then, the heavy, drumming footsteps of a Mech. Maybe two, he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to get out of there.

His son, Hal, appeared from behind him silently, and whispered, "Escape route?"

Tom nodded. "Escape route," and with that, him and his son barreled for the exit.

But, of course, nothing is that easy. The Skitter, wide in mass, came flying in from above, crashing directly in front of the man and his son. Hal started firing, along with Tom, when they heard the Mechs arrive behind them.

On a fatal account, they rolled to each seperate side, causing a miss-fire by the robotic Mech, directly into the Skitter.

It was destroyed by it's own kind.

_Amazing, _Tom thought, but it was just a small one, because the Mech started to aim again. When the light turned red and orange, Tom ducked under its light, and out of the way right before it struck. He grabbed his son's arm, and ran out of the back exit, only to come head-first colliding with a man, around thrity-eight years of age, and a blonde woman right behind him, about as old as him.

They stared head on for a second, guns natuarally pointed at the others chests.

Tom was the first to speak, "Who are you?"

Percy smirked. "Perseus Jackson." He nudged behind him, "And my wife, Annabeth. You?"

"Thomas. Tom Mason." He repeated Percy's gesture towards his son. "And my oldest son, Hal."

At the words 'oldest son', Percy and Annabeth's faces fell, but they quickly straightened.

"Which Unit you from?" He asked, lowering his gun.

"Second Massachutests." Tom said flawlessly, lowering his as well. Then he noticed not only did Annabeth have a gun, but a golden dagger as well. Celestial bronze maybe? The professor racked his brain to remember what it could be, but ended up returning his attention to the situation at hand. "Look," he said, "we don't have any extra guns. We hardly have enough food to get by. So, please, don't ask."

Percy's smirk remained. "Don't worry. We weren't planning to ask. We were searching for food for our _own _Unit, thank you very much." He noticed a bit of humor in the man's voice. "Not to _mention _the fact that we have plenty of weapons, from swords and bows to guns and AK-47's. Alright?" Percy stuck out his hand.

Tom eyed it suspiciously for a moment. "Alright," Tom nodded, and shook Percy's out-stretched hand. When he released, he looked around, up at the night sky, which was now crawling with airships.

Tom looked at Percy. "How many in your Unit?"

Percy opened his mouth to answer, but Annabeth stepped in. "About a hundred," she said. "But we can handle them."

"Family? Friends? Kids? Children?" Hal open-ranged with questions, his quizitve eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Family, friends, kids, children, yes." Percy said. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Hal shrugged looking around. He still had his hands locked firmly on his gun, finger poised perfectly on the trigger, as if preparing for any moment that an alien drops down.

"In fact," Annabeth stated, "It's only that. All of it, is just friends and families."

Tom had an idea. "Would you mind, Perseus - "

"Percy," Percy interupted. Tom shook his head smally.

"Percy. Would you mind if my son and I camp there the night? I promie, we'll be out first thing in the morning. But we need a place to stay. Just for tonight."

"Please?" Hal added, dropping his finger from the trigger and hanging the gun at his side.

Percy thought for a second, before his wife took charge. "Of course," she said sharply, glaring at Percy, as if daring him to disagree. "We'd be happy to help any others of the Resistance."

And with that, the blonde woman of thirty-eight years of age, turned around, knife and gun still locked firmly in her hands.

The men stood still for a moment, staring ahead, as if waiting for permission to cross the woman's path.

She turned back around to view them. "Well," she said, almost smiling. "Come on!" And with that, the rest followed the woman, who was babbling contently to herself, as if having the best conversation in the world.

As best as it could get at that moment, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth Chase-Jackson, <em>led the tiny brude back into their camp, a nice surrounded place with dim fires, people in battle armour, and gentle talking with small spits of laughter in various places.

"Mom!" A boy with blonde hair and sea-green eyes called, running up to his mother. "Guys! They're back!" Two more children, an older one and a small infant, joined over with them, and embrassed their parents in a hug.

"We were worried _sick," _a teenage girl with black hair and intelligent gray eyes commented, rocking the baby in her arms. She gave her mom a hug anyway. "But we missed you,"

"We missed you, too, Thals," Annabeth said, wrapping her daughter in the hug. Then she took the baby from her arms, and held it tight. "And we missed you, Arrin," she muttered, kissing the baby's forehead.

It cooed in delight, then reached back for its sister, who took it.

Then Percy looked back, smiling, and remembered their new guests. "Uhm, everyone, this is..."

"Tom Mason," Tom greeted shaking each of their hands.

"Hal Mason," Hal said, giving a small semi-wave, the other hand in his pocket, staring off into oblivion. "Nice place you got here..." he muttered, gazing upward. "Not a airship in the sky..."

Thalia, Annabeth and Percy's oldest daughter, opened her mouth to say it was magically enchanted, but one look from Annabeth told her to shut it. So she did, but decided to say something else, "Eh, my parents are really good with finding a place to disguise us," she moved the baby to position it better on her hip, "you know?"

"Sort of," Hal mumbled, his cheeks flarring. The girl was hot, that was no doubt. Black, choppy hair, deep gray eyes, an athletic figure. _Remember Karen, remember Karen, remember KAREN! _ran through his mind as he tried to stare at anything _but _the girl.

It wasn't working.

The boy, they were guessing the oldest, started it off. "I'm Beckendorf Jackson," he said, smirking like his father_. _

The girl with black hair mumbled, "Thalia Jackson," she looked down at the baby. "And this is my baby sister, Arrin Marnie Jackson. Our, um...my oldest brothers, Luke and Malcolm were...um..." she sighed. "Taken by the Skitters."

Hal looked up. "I'm sorry. My younger brother, Ben, was taken too. I still have my youngest brother, Matt, though."

Thalia smirked. "You're lukcy, Hal, you know that?" she paused. "Try being my parents. Leaders of their own resistance. Have all of these de - I mean, _people _to deal with and take care of. And all you have to do is fight." She turned and shrugged. "Makes ya wonder, which is better?" and with that, she walked off, to join some more kids who seemed around her age.

Annabeth sighed. "Sorry about her. She's not taking the transistion well."

"But it's been six months," Hal pointed out un-needingly.

Percy glared. "We know. Thalia's still not taking it well."

"Oh...sorry..." Hal mumbled, looking at the ground.

Tom decided to save him. "Anyway, Percy, Annabeth, we were wondering where our corders would be tonight?"

Beckendorf shook his head. "Corders? Really? Dad, we haven't had a 'corders' to sleep in since...what? Five months ago?"

Percy seemed vague. "Seems like..."

"Actually, it was four months and nine days ago. That's when we lost all...everything really. Except us," Annabeth explained experctly.

Beckendorf rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we sleep where we land. Not exactly the cleanest crews, are we?" He smiled, and shook his head in laughter. "So, anyway, let's go." He started walking away.

"Well?" Beck turned around when he realized they weren't following, in the exact same form as his mother. "You comin' to the Fire, or what?"

"The...Fire?" Hal questioned.

"Yeah. The Fire. It's a family tradition."

Beckendorf smiled, and walked away.

Hal and Tom glanced at each other.

"Follow?" Hal asked.

Tom nodded. "Follow."

So they did.


	2. The Reason I Don't Like Pizza

_**Hey guys!**_

_**First off, I'd just like to say WOW. I didn't think so many people would actually enjoy this! When I wrote it, I was still in first-couple-of-episodes mode, where they were still exposing Hal for all he was worth, pushing all of the characters out there and such. Now that I'm well into the second Season, I hope I get better at nailing Hal's personality (and also, Maggie hasn't shown up yet, obviously. Just so we don't have any four-timed-love-triangles going on here ((Thalia, Karen, Maggie, Hal being fourth)) ). **_

_**I love you guys so much and thank you for all the reviews and kind words! I hope this chapter is...adaquite. **_

_**Love Peace and God bless hunnie bunnies!**_

_**~Future**_

_**PS - Gah. It's "quarters" not "corders". Forgive me faithful veiwers for I have messed up...and probably will, a LOT.**_

* * *

><p><em>Beckendorf Jackson <em>didn't like guests. They brought back bad memories, and even as his father continued to let his guard down around the new recruits, something tingled up his spine that was unsettling. It was the same thing he'd felt that day in his own home. They day the Skitters took his brother Malcolm. Of course, thinking about Malcolm automatically brought back thoughts of Lukas's capture.

That was too painful to think about.

Laughing, Tantor - why his psychotic mother had named him that, God knows - stood with his goblet.

Annabeth rolled her eyes next to Percy and Thalia on their secluded bench off to the right. "How much have you had to drink tonight, Tantor?" She was trying hard not to laugh as he tripped and stumbled on the log-benches, falling head first into the dirt. Tantor held up a hand with all fingers spread out. She sighed. "I better get him to bed." Before she stood, Percy planted a soft kiss on her lips. Beckendorf formed a tight smile. That was the only thing that made him smile these days. His mother and father had a relationship unlike any other. They were something special. He just knew it.

Annabeth, yanking Tantor behind her, said, "Beckendorf, will you...?"

This snapped Beckendorf from his thoughts. He nodded and stood, looking hard at the ground. _In through the nose, out through the mouth. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Stop shaking. You're okay. You're okay. _

He swallowed, hard. "He-hey, everyone," he waved smally. Several heads nodded their acknowledgement. "So, uh," he cleared his throat, "would some Apollo - " he stopped short and glanced at Tom and Hal, whose eyes were wide with interest. "I mean, singers, like to start us off?"

The Apollo campers sent a strange gaze in his direction. Beckendorf gave a subtle nod towards the newcomers. The nodded their understanding, beginning to sing much better than their brother, Justin (who, not by anyone's surprise, had been killed or taken prison by the aliens some months ago), not that he wasn't easily surpassible by Percy Jackson (who couldn't sing to save his life) himself.

Noise slowly faded into the background as Beckendorf examined everyone at face value. He could admit to himself that Tom Mason didn't necessarily _look _evil. He had a scruffy, new-forming beard, and his eyes were wide and concious. He was smart and secluded, though he seemed to be having a good time as he clapped along softly and nodded his head to the beat. They Apollo singers weren't as awful nowadays, singing the old stuff Apollo had wrote to praise the Olympians. They were more modern. _Thank God, _he thought absently. _If I heard one more Haiku sung about Apollo's cows..._

The memory clawed at the back of his neck. He could still here Lukas and Malcolm arguing in the background. How stupid they all were back then. If only they'd known, hadn't been so un-guarded, so young. He'd had to grow up more than he'd wanted to these past six months. He'd had to. Sure, Thalia was the stronger twin, but he was the man of the house now. Or, the camp. Percy was constantly on scowering missions and even when his mom had still been pregnant three months back she couldn't just not go with him. He was a Jackson - he had a rep to keep up.

_"Give it back, Malcolm!" _

_"Make me, Luke!" _

Beckendorf swivered around, glancing behind him. "Guys?"

_"You're such a jerk," _

_"It's what I'm famous for." _

Beck's eyes were swimming, dancing with letters and numbers and visions. His head was a swirling water pool. He closed his eyes tight. _Just let it come. You know what happens if you don't let it come. _

So come it did.

* * *

><p>Beck and Thalia walked down the stairs, particularly amused at their brother's arguements with each other.<p>

"You got to chose last time!" Luke jumped up. While only two years younger than his brother, he was about four foot nothing. He wished her was taller. Or smarter.

"And I get to chose this time, too. Unless, you know, you can actually snatch the remote from me."

"He's got no chance," Thalia whispered, peeking around the stairwell, watching as Luke continually jumped as high and hard as he could.

Beckendorf nodded, pursing his lips. He hated it when Luke and Malcolm fought. Why couldn't they just get along, like him and Thalia? Sure, they were twins, but that was besides the point.

"Malcolm, please! I promise I won't rent anything with Jenna Fischer or Rachel McAdams in it this time! I swear!"

Malcolm sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine," tossing the remote to his brother, Malcolm crashed on the couch and pulled out his cell phone. "Pizza anyone? Mom and Dad said we could order in."

"Pepperoni!" Thalia piped up, dashing over and hopping on the couch next to him. "And a meat lovers! And, and a supreme - "

Malcolm laughed, cupping his hand over Thalia's mouth slightly. "Easy, Thals. I don't want you to overdoes like last time."

"Pepperoni sounds good. How long are Mom and Dad gone?" Luke asked, now smiling at his brother. He really did care for him. It was just hard to show sometimes.

Malcolm shrugged, smiling back. "A day, three at the latest. I'm thinking about two pepperoni and one meat lovers? All large, to last us the next little while?"

"Sounds good to me," Luke waved the Wii remote at the television, searching for a movie to watch on Netflix. He grinned at Beckendorf. "You got anything to add, Munchkin?"

Malcolm got Thalia.

Luke got Beckendorf.

Simple as that.

And even though they were fourteen at the time, it felt good to be babied sometimes. Beckendorf enjoyed it at least.

* * *

><p>"That one!" Thalia said, pointing excitedly at the screen as Malcolm slowly removed the coke can from her grasp. "Let's watch that one! It's my favorite,"<p>

"You also said _The Notebook _was your favorite. And _Journey Two. _Let's not forget _17 Again. _Can you make up your mind?" Luke groaned, flipping it again. Thalia nearly jumped on him.

"Ooh! That. One's. Perfect!"

"Get - off - of - me!" Luke shoved Thalia off, taking in a deep breath and holding his ribs. "Are you _trying _to kill me you psychotic woman?"

"It's likely,"

Beckendorf grinned. It was almost relaxing to have Thalia and Luke bickering than Malcolm and Luke.

"So, what's been happenin', baby bro?" Malcolm ruffled Beckendorf's hair, smiling goofily. Beckendorf shrugged. "High School's a bore." he answered queitly. "Not much of a challenge."

Malcolm nodded. "You think college is all that fun? I'm only seventeen, man! I'm like that puny mino Thalia caught last time out on the lake." He smirked to Thalia, who jumped up on the couch.

"One more word, Blondie Boy, or I'm jumping on you next," for good measure, she snatched a misplaced spork off the coffee table and aimed it at her brother.

Malcolm laughed, standing as the doorbell rang. "You're so cute when you're angry, Thals." He stopped at the door, shaking out all of his jitters before saying the next part. "AND I BET RODNEY RODRIGUEZ THINKS THE SAME THING!"

Thalia was silent for a moment.

But only a moment.

"Oh, you are SO dead!" she shrieked, running after him. He quickly snatched open the door, hoping Luke would be a good little kid and stop his sister so he could retrieve the glorious, almost worshipped food.

"How much do I owe...owe..." Malcolm gulped, overcome with a fear he hadn't felt in a long time as he looked up, starring head on at a beast too scary for words. It had six legs, and seemed to be covered in reptillian skin as thick as bark.

Thalia, laughing manically, came pounding behind him, hand already perched to slap him in the back of the head. She stared blankly at his expression, wondering what on earth was so aweing about the pizza guy.

Thalia screamed when she looked up, and the mutant bug attacked, slamming Thalia against the wall with one leg and Malcolm with the other. "Luke!" she choked out, grasping the creature's large legs with her fingers, trying to scratch and claw her way out. "Beckendorf! Call Mom! QUICK!" she added, fingering for her knife that she always kept on hand.

It felt weird to switch from baby to warrior so quickly, Beckendorf thought, following Luke and tromping in behind them to see what the fuss was about.

And, as expected, Luke passed out on sight.

"Of bloody course!" Thalia screeched, whether it was at Luke's passing out or her knife being _just _out of reach Beckendorf couldn't tell.

The creature seemed to take a liking unto Beckendorf, watching him carefully, circling his head round and round, trying to get a hold on him, and Beckedorf knew that that creature would fet him. He would attack him, and keep him, never let him escape. He could tell from the creature's eyes.

"Beck!" Malcolm tore Beckendorf away from the creature's stare, though he could feel the creature tensing, getting ready to strike. "Listen to me bud, okay? Don't be worried, but I need you to take Luke and go find Mom and Dad. I forgot what hotel they were staying at, but I think it was the Hampton downtown. Call the emergency numbers and - "

The creature reared its leg, slamming Malcolm unconscious against the wall. Thalia, fearing the same fate would come upon her, screamed. "GO GET THE PHONE YOU NUSIENCE! AND BRING LUKE'S SPEAR WHILE YOU'RE AT IT! Or you know, this useless creep could just gently let me go and I could get my knife." Her tone was a mixture of humorous sarcasm with a smidge of hope.

It was unmoved and simply tossed her away, now much more interested in Beckendorf as its prize. Thalia smiled in relief, snatching her knife from her boot and running after them as Beckendorf dashed back into the living room, making his way to the kitchen. The creature was fast, moving at a pace even Thalia, who ran track, couldn't keep up with.

Shaking with anxeity and fear, Beckendorf ripped the phone down from its perch on the wall, snatching the emergency numbers off the fridge door. He stopped for a moment to question whether or not this creature was magical or not, but decided right away that it was definitely real as Thalia stabbed it, a scream emerging but nothing else. It flung Thalia across the livng room, sending her crashing into the TV set. She let out a low moan a second later, whether to tell him she was steal alive or a last hope call he couldn't tell.

He dialed the number as quickly as he could with his trembling fingers, biting back a scream and running through the dinning room, jumping over the bodies of Luke and Malcolm, racing up the stairs. He dashed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door. The creature crashed into it not a milli-second later, and he prayed silently that the door would buy him just enough time.

He pushed the phone against his ear, waiting, and waiting, and waiting, each ring a reminder of how close to death he was. _Brrrinng. Briinnngg. Brriiinnng..._

The anticipation was killing him, and just as he was losing up, his mother's voice rang across the other end.

"Per-Per-Percy, stop it!" she hissed quietly. "You've already got me knocked uh - " she stopped short as Beckendorf cleared his throat. He could imagine his mother's cheeks glowing red, though he didn't much care as the creature slammed into the door again.

"M-Mom?" he choked back the tears. He couldn't cry, not now, though no other time seeme more perfect.

"Beckendorf?" he heard his mother shift on the other end of the line, slapping Percy away and whispering, "Something's wrong," in a strained voice "What's the matter, sweetie?"

He hated her mom voice. It was so much different than the one she normally used early in the morning when she and his father would tak in the kitchen -

Another bang on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. "M-Mom? There's...there's been an attack."

Now he really had her attention. "What was it? An h-hound" - she found it so much easier to shorten the name - "or something else? Dracenaes? What's that banging?"

"The thing!" he cried. "It's already knocked out everyone, even Malcolm. It came after me, so I locked myself in the bathroom and - " Beckendorf listened intently, startled by the silence. "It's gone," he whispered.

"What?"

"It's gone!" he shrieked, thrusting the door open, just in time to see the creature hauling off Malcolm and Luke. It turned back once, had a look that said I would get you next, and walked through the door.

"Beckendorf? We'll be home in just a minute, okay? I love you."

"Love you, too," he whispered, dropping the phone with a sickening thud.


	3. Why Hello There

I haven't completely lost inspiration for "The Other Second Mass".

In fact, I plan on completing it and continuing to write on it. However, I don't have anything as of right now. I'm playing with a few thoughts and considering where I want this story to go, and when I've figured out and corrected all of the kinks, I will publish the next chapter and so on and so forth.

Thank you, to those few who are still following this. I'm sorry for the delays. When you're an upcoming high schooler, you really don't have a whole lot of time to devote to fanfiction anymore.

Alright. *salutes with two fingers and throws them out to you*

See you on the flip-side,

Future


End file.
